darkmatterfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Universe
The main universe seen in all seasons of Dark Matter. Information Timeline Pre-Amnesia Cyrillium Mining Planet Rebellion *Mining Colonists that worked for Ferrous Corp began to get sick with Tataryn's disease, a terminal illness caused by contaminates getting into the water from mining Cyrillium. The Ferrous Corp doctors lied to the people that nothing was wrong, however when people began to die a rebellion began. *Marcus Boone helped the fight against the Corp, due to being hired to steal a shipment of Cyrillium from a rival corp, however he got injured and was assumed dead by the rest of his squad. He was found and taken care of by Sarah. The two fell in love and lived together until Sarah fell deathly ill from the disease. She was put into stasis to survive until Marcus could fine a cure. Moss Murder *Catherine Moss, the wife of Derrick Moss, the CEO of CoreLactic Industries and who would become One, was murdered. The main suspect in the case is Marcus Boone. Zairon and Pyr War *The Principality of Zairon and the Republic of Pyr are at war. Many Zairons died. Death of the Emperor of Zairon *The Emperor of the Principality of Zairon, Ishida Tetsuda, was killed by his wife, Empress Ishida Li Na Katsumi. She framed her stepson, Prince Ryo Tetsuda, for the murder so that she could make her son Hiro the new Emperor. Ryo goes on the run. Creation of Rebecca *CEO and President of Dwarf Star Technologies Alexander Rook, creates an illegal synthetic called Rebecca. She kills many people violently as she escapes, making the scientists believe she has a neural flaw that they need to fix. *Rebecca changes her identity to Portia Lin. Devastation of Hyadum-12 *Under the orders of The General, a terrorist group called the Procyon Insurrection bombed Hyadum-12 Station, killing an estimated 10,000 people. Griffin Jones had unknowingly taken part in the slaughter. Now he's vowed vengeance. Mining Colony Job *Ferrous Corp requests for a group of mercenaries to take out an independent mining colony so that they could claim it as their own. Tabor Calchek forms a group consisting of Portia Lin, Ryo Tetsudo, Marcus Boone and Jace Corso. *However, Derrick Moss steals Jace Corso's identity by getting facial reconstructive surgery and goes in his place on board the Raza so that he could kill Boone for his wife's death. *A street urchin and pickpocket named Das stole something she didn't realize was valuable. The man she stole from followed her to her gangs hideout and murdered her friends. With only one friend, TJ, left alive but wounded, Das and TJ manage to escape the station and sneak aboard the Raza as stowaways. *While off to get medicine to save TJ, Das was caught and put into an airlock by Marcus. Griffin found them and stopped it and a vote was held that allowed Das to stay. While this took place however, TJ died. Post Amnesia Battle of the Mining Colony *The battle of the Mining Colony resulted in the Raza and the Mikkei Combine defeating Ferrous Corp and the Mining Colony is now under the Mikkei's ownership. The Electus Experiment *Electus kidnapped the Seers from their planets and forced the seers into an experiment where they were drugged with Shadow and put into pods that linked their minds together, to test if a collective of human consciousness's could solve problems better than computers. Eventually the Seers led an uprising against Electus, and Hansmeed became their new leader. Despite their newfound independence, the Seers continued the experiment. Zairon Succession War *A result from the death of Emperor Ishida, there is an on going struggle between Ryo Tetsudo and the Principality of Zairon over who holds the throne of the nation's Emperor. *This is eventually ended with Ryo taking the throne and securing it by having his brother and stepmother killed. The Galactic Corporation War *CommanderNieman originally tried to start the war by attempting to bomb the Council of Corporations on EOS-7, however his attempt failed. The war was actually a result caused by Ryo Ishida, who had the station overloaded. *The first battle of the war was started by a Ferrous Corp Destroyer, which destroyed a Volkov-Rusi ship and then attacked the Raza. Despite receiving heavy damage and being boarded, the Android, Five and Truffault proved victorious. Category:Timeline Category:Content Category:Spoilers Category:Universes